Vacances à la romaine
by qianshee
Summary: Pendant les vacances de Noël, bien malgré lui, Harry se retrouve avec les Dursley à Rome. Des vacances qui le mettront sur le chemin de celui qui lui pourrit la vie depuis des années ; Drago Malefoy.


**C'est Noël mes amis, c'est Noël ! Et quoi de mieux pour finir ma tournée d'OS pour cette occasion que de poster un petit Drarry ? (je ne suis toujours pas fan de ce couple, mais j'écris dessus, merci Aigie de m'avoir fait remarquer mes étrangetés)**

 **Bon, initialement, c'était censé être un OS. Mais comme je suis trop paresseuse aujourd'hui, je n'ai écrit que la première partie. Donc ce sera un two-shot si ce n'est un three. On verra bien !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous tous !**

* * *

L'annonce du directeur avait fait réagir tous les élèves. Poudlard en travaux pendant les deux semaines qui composaient les vacances de Noël, obligation pour tout le monde de rejoindre son foyer, même ceux qui souhaitaient initialement rester. Ah ! Ça faisait une belle jambe à Harry !

Minerva McGonagall l'avait pris à part, et pour des pseudo mesures de sécurité, s'était excusée en affirmant que cette fois, il ne pourrait pas passer les fêtes avec les Weasley. Qu'il serait escorté chez son oncle et sa tante, tout juste prévenus. Et que non, il pouvait râler tant qu'il en avait envie, cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor pour cause d'impertinence, il n'avait pas le choix.

« Retournez dans votre dortoir maintenant, Potter, et que je ne vous entende plus ! »

* * *

Il n'avait pas pris le train comme tous les autres élèves. Le professeur Chourave, allez savoir pourquoi elle, les avait transplanés tous deux juste devant la porte de la famille Dursley. Après avoir sonné et attendu plus que nécessaire à l'extérieur, le charmant Vernon avait finalement montré le bout de son gros nez et consenti à ce que Harry, sa chouette et sa valise pleine de vêtements pour ce laps de temps entre.

La soirée ne fut pas agréable pour le Survivant. Confiné dans sa chambre sans manger, parce qu'on avait été assez généreux de ne pas le laisser à la porte, il ne reçut qu'une fois la visite de Pétunia, qui lui annonça de sombres nouvelles ;

« Nous partons en Italie dès mardi. Tu seras prié de ne rien faire de bizarre en notre absence. Tes repas pour chaque jour seront au frigo. »

Qui se composeront sans doute d'un peu de laitue, de quelques pâtes blanches et d'une tranche de jambon. Le pain, lui, serait à volonté, tant qu'il y en avait, mais il était évident qu'il finirait pas rassir, si ce n'est pourrir assez rapidement.

Ces congés seraient les pires depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'école de magie, Harry en était certain. Mais au moins, personne ne serait sur son dos.

* * *

« Harry ! HARRY ! Réveille-toi, dans la cuisine, tout de suite ! »

Oncle Vernon tapait contre la porte en bois de sa chambre, il ne semblait pas ravi. Le garçon poussa un soupir, avec le sentiment de ne pas avoir dormi assez. Mais pour ne pas décupler la colère de cet homme qui en était rempli, il obéit. Trois minutes plus tard, sommairement vêtu, il était face à toute la petite famille, qui le regardait avec fureur.

« Cette foutue école de fous nous a envoyé une lettre qu'une de ces horribles créatures a apporté ce matin. Je ne sais pas quel est l'idiot qui a décidé ça, mais prépare tes affaires, tu viens avec nous. Ça m'écorche la langue de le dire ! »

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent sous le choc de la nouvelle. Sérieusement ? Ce n'était pas une blague ? Il allait à Rome avec eux ? Super ! Ce serait la première fois qu'il sortait de la Grande-Bretagne, il pourrait découvrir des coutumes étrangères, rencontrer des gens nouveaux, goûter à des plats qui n'existaient pas ici !

Son enthousiasme retomba franchement lorsqu'il se dit que les trois Dursley ne lui laisseraient pas une minute de répit, pour simplement profiter.

* * *

Assis à l'arrière de la voiture à côté de Dudley qui prenait presque deux sièges à lui tout seul, Harry contemplait par la fenêtre pensivement le paysage qui défilait. Ils étaient en route vers l'aéroport de Londres. Son oncle était d'autant plus furieux qu'il avait dû réserver en dernière seconde un billet d'avion qui lui avait coûté la peau des fesses. Une dépense dont il se serait bien passé et qui aurait, à la place, servi à offrir à son fils chéri les jeux vidéo fraîchement sorti dont il voulait. Il allait devoir mettre la main au porte-feuille pour satisfaire tout le monde en temps voulu.

Pour la première fois, Harry, qui n'avait jamais eu la chance de mettre les pieds dans un endroit pareil, se frotta aux difficultés de l'aéroport. Enregistrer son bagage fit grogner les Dursley vu le temps qu'il prenait, et inconscient, il ralentit tout le monde aux contrôles de sécurité. Ce fut aussi le cas de Dudley qui possédait une quantité assez importante de métal sur sa personne, comme colliers, bagues, bracelets et chaînes de pantalons notamment. Il fut fouillé, mais ses parents se gardèrent bien de faire une remarque. Il sera meilleur la prochaine fois.

Harry avait hérité par les joies du hasard de la place près du hublot, bien loin de l'infernal trio. Ils s'étaient choisis leurs propres sièges en payant davantage, le petit brun s'était retrouvé à l'arrière de l'appareil, près de deux personnes âgées qui ne disaient rien et qui l'aidèrent même à attacher sa ceinture.

Le vol se passa calmement et Harry s'en prit plein les yeux. Les nuages étaient magnifiques !

* * *

« Nous prenons le taxi vers notre hôtel, annonça l'oncle Vernon dès qu'ils furent hors de l'avion. Toi, Harry, voici l'adresse de l'auberge de jeunesse où tu logeras et comment y accéder. Tu as de la chance, il n'y aura qu'un autre garçon avec toi. »

Le sorcier soupira. Il ne fallait pas non plus trop en attendre des Dursley. Lui offrir une place dans un hôtel, sûrement luxueux, ce n'était pas dans leurs projets. Une telle générosité l'aurait d'ailleurs énormément étonné.

« Notre ça dans un coin de ta tête : demain, rendez-vous dix heures devant le Colisée si tu veux faire quelques visites avec nous. Ce sera ton cadeau de Noël. Si tu n'es pas là, tant pis, nous partirons sans toi. Et au cas où on n'aurait pas la « chance » de se croiser d'ici le départ, voici les horaires d'avion. »

Il n'avait rien dit. C'était plus qu'il n'aurait pu espérer. Il saisit les indications qu'on lui tendait et une poignée de secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait seul, à devoir se débrouiller dans la capitale italienne. Où étaient les stations de métro, déjà ?

* * *

Il s'était perdu un nombre incalculable de fois, avait demandé son chemin à de nombreuses personnes diverses et variées mais finalement ses efforts payèrent ; il était face à l'auberge qui serait son chez-lui pour les quelques jours qu'il passerait ici.

La dame à l'accueil parlait fort heureusement anglais, quoique avec un fort accent, et put très bien lui indiquer ce qu'il avait à savoir. Où et quand il pouvait prendre sa douche, où se situaient les toilettes, quand étaient les différents repas – il devrait trouver sa propre nourriture pour le midi, mais le reste était compris dans la somme que les Dursley avaient déboursé. Puis il reçut le numéro et la clef de sa chambre.

« Le garçon qui dormira avec toi est déjà arrivé. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien. Il en Anglais, comme toi. »

Rassuré d'être sûr de pouvoir parler à la personne qui partagerait sa vie pendant une semaine, mais plein d'appréhension, se demandant s'ils sauraient bien s'entendre, il s'annonça timidement par quelques coups sur la porte et entra.

Le garçon n'avait pas réagi, était penché par-dessus une valise qui lui sembla très chère. Il la vidait, sans doute pour après remplir les armoires. Harry jeta un bref regard à cette dernière. Il espérait que le jeune homme ne prendrait pas toute la place, vu tous les vêtements qu'il extrayait de son bagage. Une baguette magique était posée à ses côtés. Le brun fronça les sourcils.

Quand celui qui retenait désormais toute son attention – un sorcier ici, vraiment ? – décida d'enfin se retourner et de cesser le petit chant qu'il avait entonné – _Vive le Vent_ , s'il avait reconnu avec brio – parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer plus longtemps, il reconnut avec effroi les cheveux clairs, la peau laiteuse de Drago Malefoy. Qui souriait calmement.

Il en fit tomber son sac de voyage.

* * *

 **C'est fini pour cette fois, malheureusement. C'est Noël, alors ma force est divisée par quatre, au moins ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai une vague idée de la suite, et j'espère qu'elle ne tardera pas trop. Je la ferai avant le nouvel an, promis !**

 **Maintenant, je réclame mon dû ! Puis-je avoir quelques reviews, s'il-vous-plaît ?**


End file.
